The purpose of the proposed research is to define the patterns of hormone secretion and responsiveness to TRH (Thyrotropin Releasing Hormone) in a patient with an unusual plurihormonal pituitary adenoma. Review of the medical literature suggests that such a case, involving hypersecretion of GH (growth hormone), LH (luteinizing hormone) and consequently hypersecretion of testosterone has not been reported thus far. We intend to examine the pulsatile secretion of gonadotropins, their alpha and beta subunits, TSH (thyroid stimulating hormone) and GH and in addition assess the resposne of TRH administration on these hormones in this patient.